Amor Fugitivo
by BrecMaryGrey
Summary: Edward y Bella se enfrentan a sus familias para proteger a la luz de sus ojos...


Capitulo unico

Edward: es enserio?-pregunto emocionado a su novia Bella, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza mientras más y más lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos-

Edward Cullen, hijo del reconocido doctor y empresario Carlisle Cullen; su madre, una de las diseñadoras de interiores más exitosas del país: Esme Cullen. Los Cullen eran una familia bien económicamente y sentimentalmente. Edward tenía 2 hermanos, Alice y Emmett, él el mayor y ella la menor, pues eran mellizos.

Isabella Swan, la nerd del colegio, la mojigata, como le decían, la que nunca sociabilizaba era la novia del chico rico y popular de la escuela de Forks, un pequeño pueblito ubicado en el frío estado de Washington D.C.

Los Swan eran una familia estable económicamente; Charlie Swan era el jefe de policía del pequeño pueblo y Renee Swan era maestra del único kínder del pueblo. Ambos estaban orgullosos de su familia; tenían 3 hijos: Jasper, Rosalie e Isabella. Los primeros, estaban en el último año de preparatoria, pues al ser gemelos y mayores era donde pertenecían. Isabella era la menor, la consentida y a la que sus hermanos siempre defendían en el instituto.

Isabella y Edward se habían conocido cuando este llego a Forks por azares del destino, pues ambos iban a la misma secundaria, la única del pueblo, y les había tocado compartir varias clases. Ambos compartían hobbies y se llevaban de maravilla; solo hasta que iniciaron el instituto, fue cuando Edward se le declaro a Bella y ella le había confesado sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo quedando así el que fueran novios. La peor parte fue cuando Edward se presento en casa de Isabella como su novio y ya no más como su mejor amigo. Charlie y Jasper Swan se pusieron tan rojos que pensaron que colapsarían al saber que la nena de la casa era ya toda una mujer…a medias.

Bella: es verdad amor…-dijo la chica observando a su novio arrodillarse frente a ella y observo como el joven de cabellos cobrizos y ojos esmeralda que le había robado el corazón, colocaba sus palmas sobre su plano abdomen y vio como se le llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas de la emoción y felicidad.

Edward solo fue capaz de tomar a su novia por las caderas y acercarle a el para poder besar su plano vientre donde se albergaba su bebe, el fruto del amor que compartían desde que eran unos adolecentes.

Edward: no sabes lo feliz que me haz hecho con esta noticia- le dijo a su novia mientras levantaba la vista para observarla a los ojos, que estaban igual de empañados por las lagrimas como los de él, y le llenaba de besos el vientre-

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron en ese hermoso prado al que podrían llamar su segundo o tal vez tercer hogar.

No cabían de felicidad al hablar de su bebe y su futuro juntos y nadie podría culparlos por eso, eran jóvenes si pero ellos eran lo suficientemente maduros para poder sobrellevar los obstáculos que se les presentaran.

Cuando Edward dejo a Bella en su casa, trato de no arrodillarse y besar su vientre, para que no sospecharan nada en su familia, no es que pasar todo el día con Edward fuera sospechoso, pues ya sabían que Bella estaba en buenas manos.

Cuando Bella entro a su casa, después de observar el flamante volvo de su novio desaparecer al dar la vuelta a la cuadra, escucho que su familia estaba reunida en el comedor y fue ahí a donde se dirigió.

Nada en le mundo podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, NADA.

Rosalie: pobre chica- decía su hermana mientras ella tomaba asiento a su lado- no saben la pena que me da cuando la vi llorar en el baño de la escuela.

Bella: a quien?-pregunto tomando una manzana roja para poder comerla.

Rosalie: a Lauren Mallory-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- su padre la corrió cuando se entero que estaba embarazada y que el padre no se haría responsable- dijo haciendo que a Bella se le resbalara la manzana de la mano-

Charlie: espero que ustedes 3 esperen hasta el matrimonio para tener hijos o vayan buscando un lugar donde vivir- dijo su padre levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su habitual sofá para poder ver deportes en la televisión de pantalla plana de la sala-

Jasper: Bella estas bien?-pregunto su hermano después de escuchar a su padre decir esas palabras-estas muy pálida-le dijo su hermano poniendo su mano en la frente de su pequeña hermana para cerciorarse que no tuviera fiebre-

Bella: no me siento bien, iré a la cama- dijo despidiéndose así del resto de su familia que permanecía en el comedor y subiendo a su habitación tropezándose en le camino pero logro agarrarse del pasamanos de la escalera para evitar caer y tener que ir al hospital. Ahora no era solo ella, una vida crecía en su interior y tenia que cuidarse bien por ambos.

Cuando Edward llego a su hogar, la misma plática salió a flote y la misma respuesta de Charlie fue la de Carlisle y les había advertido a sus hijos el no arruinar su futuro de esa manera.

Edward hizo exactamente lo mismo que Isabella y corrió al refugio de su habitación para poder pensar en que haría con su novia embarazada.

Lo pensó durante toda la noche que cuando se dio cuenta, ya había amanecido y se le había hecho tarde para recoger a la dueña de su corazón.

Se ducho y arreglo en menos de 10 minutos y salió disparado con rumbo a la residencia Swan.

Cuando llego, se bajo del coche pero antes de llegar tan siquiera al porche, una Isabella ojerosa salió sin siquiera despedirse de su familia y en cuanto vio a Edward, se hecho a sus brazos y este la recibió gustoso.

Una vez en el auto, se hizo el silencio, incomodo, pero nadie quería hablar, nadie quería romper ese silencio sepulcral para decirle a su compañero lo que había descubierto la noche pasada en su respectivo hogar.

Cuando estaban a una cuadra de la escuela, Bella rompió el silencio.

Bella: Edward podemos faltar a clases?, tenemos que hablar- le dijo bajo su aliento y el por poco y no la escucha por el ruido de los carros al pasar-

Edward no contesto y en cambio de dar vuelta a la esquina, se siguió derecho con rumbo al único lugar que les traía paz y les dio la mejor alegría de todas: su prado.

Edward ayudo a Bella a bajar del auto y ambos se condujeron al hermoso prado tomados de las manos.

Cuando llegaron, se dirigieron al centro del lugar y tomaron asiento entre las hermosas flores violetas que ahí se encontraban.

Edward fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Edward: amor necesito decirte esto pero no quiero que te alteres por nada- le dijo tomando aire por la boca- mis padres estaban hablando ayer en la noche sobre Lauren Mallory y su condición…-no pudo seguir pues no sabia como decirle a Bella que tenía que irse de su casa- mis padres no quieren que mis hermanos y yo cometamos el mismo error…-Bella lo detuvo de sopetón sin siquiera dejarlo terminar la oración-

Bella: no quieres a nuestro bebe?-le pregunto poniéndose de pie rápidamente-

Edward: yo amo a nuestro bebe, solo que no me haz dejado terminar-le reprocho con reprobación en la mirada y ella se volvió a sentar lentamente pues se había mareado un poco- mi padre dijo, y cito: "_si alguno de ustedes tiene ese inconveniente mejor que ni regrese a esta casa_"-le dijo y Bella se puso a llorar, por su culpa no dejarían que Edward regresara a su hogar con su familia, aunque ella tampoco podría hacerlo, por su descuido de no haber tomado la píldora a tiempo- me iré de mi casa y quiero que vengas conmigo-le dijo dejando las cosas en claro-

Bella solo se hecho a llorar cuando escucho esas palabras y se lanzo sobre Edward, quien la acuno en su regazo y los meció haciendo círculos en la espalda de ella para tranquilizarla.

Bella: era lo mismo que te iba a decir- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos pero dejando salir una pequeña risita entre dientes- mi padre nos dijo eso mismo anoche y me quede pensando la mayor parte de esta sobre nuestro bebe-le dijo viéndolo a la cara-

Edward: tengo un plan- le dijo viéndola directo a los ojos- pero no se si podamos regresar a este pequeño pueblo- le dijo- huyamos- concreto- lo pensé toda la noche y creo que es lo mejor para nosotros ahora- le dijo con un lado de su boca levantado formando su sonrisa favorita- tengo dinero ahorrado y papa me planeaba depositar 50 000 dólares para navidad y también podre reclamar la herencia que me dejaron mis abuelos-le dijo contándole su plan-

Bella: yo también tengo dinero ahorrado, no es mucho pero nos servirá de algo- le dijo con un brillo en los ojos-

Edward: en una semana es navidad, después de eso nos iremos cuando haya transferido los fondos a otra cuenta, nos iremos lejos, conseguiré un trabajo para mantenernos y viviremos con nuestro bebe-le dijo observando la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su novia mientras ella sentía-

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo del prado, ambas familias estaban reunidas festejando navidad alegremente.

El 25 de diciembre, Edward estaba nervioso, el banco abriría solo por 3 horas y cuando llego a este, había una enorme fila esperando a que este abriera sus puertas. Eso no le importo y espero todo lo que tuviera que haber esperado para poder lograr su cometido.

Cuando fue su turno, la cajera le había coqueteado y este también haciendo más fácil su trabajo en este. Una vez terminado en el banco y habiendo transferido el dinero a una cuenta con el nombre falso que había conseguido, fue en busca de Bella a su casa.

Ella al percatarse de que Edward había salido ileso del banco salió corriendo de su casa y se lanzo a sus brazos sin importarle quien los viera, pues pronto nadie sabría de ellos.

Era 31 de Diciembre, las familias Cullen y Swan estaban entusiasmado por la enorme celebración sin siquiera percatarse de lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde.

Era casi media noche y los únicos que faltaban eran Edward e Isabella para poder festejar el año nuevo en familia.

Esme le había pedido a Alice que fuera por su hermano, pero este no estaba en su habitación. Le marcaron al celular y no contestaba diciendo que el número no existía.

Eso alarmo a ambas familias y pensaron que estaban en la residencia Swan pero cuando estaban a punto de llamar a esa casa, el grito de Alice inundo la residencia haciendo que en la sala todo mundo se preocupara.

Alice bajo rápidamente las escaleras con una hoja de papel en la mano.

Alice: se han ido!-grito con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas mientras terminaba de bajar los últimos escalones-

Renee y Esme: QUE? – gritaron ambas mujeres acercándose a la joven-

Carlisle le quito el papel a su pequeña hija de las manos y lo comenzó a leer en voz alta.

Carlisle: querida familia- decía la carta al pie de letra con la inconfundible caligrafía de Edward- nos hubiera gustado mucho compartir con ustedes esta fecha pero nos fue imposible. Esperemos no se disgusten pero lo hicimos por el bien de la persona que Bella y yo amaremos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Esperemos nos entiendan y no nos busquen ya que no sabrán donde o tal vez quienes seamos o nos encontremos. Lamentamos decepcionarlos de esta manera pero creemos que huir fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer para no ponerlos en ridículo frente a las personas del pueblo y ver la decepción en sus rostros. Esperamos algún día volverlos a ver y hacerles frente junto al motivo del cual estamos felices y orgullosos en un futuro cercano. Los amamos y esperamos nos perdonen y entiendan que esto era más fuerte que nosotros. No queremos que se sientan mal; son y serán los mejores padres de todo el mundo, los 4, queremos decirles que sean muy felices y lo sigan siendo sin nosotros… atentamente: Edward, Bella y…-

Todos en la sala se quedaron como estatuas después de escuchar a Carlisle terminar de leer la dichosa carta.

1 AÑO DESPUES

Bella: ya princesita no llores-le decía a su pequeña hija de apenas unos meses de edad, 5 para ser verdad-

El ultimo año había sido devastador y muy duro para Edward y Bella.

A los 3 meses de haber huido de sus respectivas casas, ellos se habían casado con los nombres falsos que les habían sido asignados por Jason, un compañero que falsificaba papeles en la preparatoria.

Edward había conseguido comprar un pequeño departamento en New Hampshire con la herencia de sus abuelos y guardar el resto para el parto de Isabella y el futuro con su familia.

Reneesme era la bebe más tranquila que ellos pudieron pedir jamás. Dormía toda la noche y gran parte del día y solo despertaba cuando tenía hambre o quería que la cambiaran, a sus 5 meses de edad, reconocía perfectamente a sus padres, balbuceaba y se sentaba derecha por unos cuantos minutos.

Ella era el orgullo de Bella y Edward, su princesa.

Al principio, Edward no había podido conseguir ningún trabajo pero poco después de saber el sexo de su bebe, la suerte les cambio y tenia un trabajo bien remunerado y Bella había conseguido uno como recepcionista de un hospital a pesar de los reproches de Edward.

Cuando Reneesme nació, Bella fue internada en el mismo hospital en el que trabajaba. Todo mundo la conocía y conocían a su esposo cuando la recogía después del trabajo. Edward trabajaba en una pequeña empresa de exportaciones como gerente y era amigo del anciano que era el dueño.

Bella esa tarde había decidido ir al supermercado para las compras navideñas, y había pedido unas ligeras vacaciones en el hospital para poder convivir con su familia, y la cena de año nuevo aunque fueran solo ellos 3.

Había mandado a Edward a comprar un árbol de navidad en el Chevrolet, pues habían vendido el volvo por lo ostentoso que era y así no llamarían la atención tanto como lo habían hecho cuando llegaron.

Bella estaba dando vuelta en el pasillo cuando a lo lejos, pudo divisar a una joven alta rubia de largos cabellos que se le hacia demasiado familiar. Ni en un millón de años hubiera podido pensar que esa belleza era su hermana mayor, solo había escuchado cuando un joven le gritaba el diminutivo de Rosie y ella volteo a su acompañante que era nada más y nada menos que Emmett Cullen. El solo divisar a esas personas, tomo a su bebe de la sillita del carrito del super y salió disparada de ahí con el objetivo de llegar a su hogar.

Bella iba llegando en el mismo momento en que Edward lo hacia y observo como esta sostenía a su hija fuertemente contra su pecho como temiendo a que se la quiten y salió disparado del auto y la encontró en la puerta.

Bella al observar a su esposo, corrió al refugio de sus brazos y este la recibió mientras que Reneesme reía por el abrazo de sus padres.

Bella: Rosalie y Emmett están aquí- le dijo con el temor en los ojos; Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar la mención del nombre de su hermano mayor.

Edward: te vieron?-fue lo primero que pregunto a su amada y ella se puso pálida del solo pensar en que eso hubiera sucedido-

Bella: no lo se, en cuanto vi que Emmett estaba con ella, tome a Reneesme y salí de ahí tan rápido como pude- le dijo

Edward: hay que entrar- le dijo pasando un brazo por su cintura y acercarla a su costado para llevarla al interior de su departamento.

Pasada la tarde, Edward había bajado por el árbol que había comprado y lo subió con un poco de dificultad hasta su piso pero lo había logrado.

Reneesme gateaba libremente en su corral colocado en el centro de la sala/comedor de su hogar cuando se escucho el timbre.

Edward al pasar por donde se encontraba su hija, la tomo en brazos y la cubrió con su manta rosa de princesas, pues estaba helando a esas horas de la noche y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Edward estaba tan absorto en su hija, que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido el fijarse por el pequeño agujerito que tenia la puerta para percatarse de su visitante.

Al abrir la puerta, estaba sonriéndole a su hija que cuando volteo a ver a su visitante, la sonrisa desapareció dando paso a que sus ojos se abrieran como platos por observar a las personas en la entrada de su hogar y estos tenían igualmente los ojos abiertos de par en par por la creatura que Edward sostenía entre sus brazos.

Bella: quien es amor?- pregunto mientras se asomaba a la puerta secando sus manos recién lavadas con un trapo de cocina dejándolo caer en el momento en que diviso a esas personas-

Rosalie: Isabella- dijo a su pequeña hermana después de un año bajo su aliento mientras intercalaba miradas entre ella, Edward y la bebe que este sostenía entre sus brazos fuertemente- por esto huyeron de casa- dijo observando a la indefensa bebe- esta cosa fue por lo que huyeron- dijo haciendo que Bella y Edward fruncieran el ceño, pues no les agrado el adjetivo que Rosalie le puso a su pequeña hija-

Bella: esta "cosa" como tu le dices es mi hija, Rosalie- dijo firmemente mientras se acercaba a la puerta con intensiones de cerrarla- y para tu información querida-le dijo protectoramente- estamos más que orgullosos de nuestra hija-le dijo cerrando la puerta en sus narices-

Rosalie: Isabella, abre la maldita puerta- dijo golpeando la madera tan fuerte que Reneesme comenzó a llorar que Edward comenzó a mecerla para tranquilizarla-

Bella: si no se van, llamare a la policía-grito dirigiéndose al otro lado de la puerta-esto es propiedad privada- le grito-

Rosalie: no me pueden encerrar ya que eres mi hermana estúpida- le grito golpeando incesantemente la puerta-

Bella: claro que es propiedad privada y si no dejas de golpear mi puerta te juro que te demandare- le grito y al poco rato se dejaron de escuchar los golpes-

Bella se asomo al agujerito y vio que ya no había nadie en el pasillo.

Después de ese horrendo encuentro, Edward, Reneesme y Bella cenaron como familia para recibir el año nuevo.

Ambos rieron al observar a su pequeña embarrarse de su puré de frutas por todo su pequeño rostro y reír al ver a sus padres observarla devotamente olvidándose por un momento del incidente con sus hermanos.

El día siguiente pareció pasar sin percance alguno, para el 7 de enero, todo cambio.

Era un hermosos domingo familiar para la familia Masen, pues ese era el apellido por el cual Edward había pagado $1700 dólares por el, y los 3 habían acudido al parque que estaba cerca de casa para que Reneesme pudiera convivir con sus padres como cada domingo, pues era el único día de descanso que tenían ambos y se dedicaban al consentir a su pequeña.

Bella acababa de dejar a Reneesme en su carriola, pues había quedado dormida en los brazos de Edward después de haber jugado en la arena con ella y ambos se abrazaron observando a su hija dormir tranquilamente.

Habían decidido volver a su departamento cuando 4 personas se interpusieron en su camino y ellos abrieron los ojos como platos al reconocerlos; esos rostros nunca podrían ser olvidados NUNCA.

Esme: hijos-dijo bajo el aliento dejando que las lágrimas invadieran su rostro de alegría y una enorme sonrisa al percatarse de la pequeña envuelta en cobijas rosas que descansaba en la carriola-

Edward: madre- dijo con dolor al ver a su madre llorar, lo que él no sabia era que ella lloraba de alegría por verlo después de un año de ausencia-

Renee: Bella- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro por haber encontrado a su hija pequeña-

Bella: mama-dijo llorando por el remordimiento que le causaba las ojeras de su madre-

En ese preciso momento fue cuando Reneesme decidió intervenir y comenzar a llorar hasta que Edward y Bella despertaron de su letargo y Edward sostuvo a su hija arrullándola para que volviera a dormir tranquila-

Alice: como se llama?-dijo haciendo que ambos padres saltaran en su lugar y Bella soltara un gritito por la sorpresa-

Bella volteo a ver a su esposo y el temor estaba escrito en sus facciones. Edward solo fue capaz de negar y dejar salir el aire contenido para contestarle a su hermana pequeña.

Edward: Reneesme Elizabeth-sentencio volteando a ver a su hermana y después a su hija que ahora volvía a estar tranquila observando a su alrededor-

Alice: que hermosos nombre; igual a las abuelas en combinación; porque Elizabeth?, así se llama la abuela sabias…-le dijo y ambos no pudieron guardar la carcajada que salió de sus bocas al ver que la pequeña Allie no había cambiado en nada-

Bella: si sabemos que se llama como sus abuelas- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo observando a sus padres, quienes no despegaban sus ojos de su nieta-

Charlie: porque huyeron?-fue lo primero que pudo vocalizar después de estar embobado observando a su nieta-

Edward: hablemos esto en privado- dijo viendo como la gente conocida los observaba y fruncían el ceño al ver como ambos jóvenes estaban rodeados- vayamos a nuestro departamento y ahí hablaremos- les dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano a que les siguieran mientras que Bella colocaba de vuelta a Reneesme en su carriola.

Una vez dentro de las 4 paredes de la pequeña sala del departamento de Edward y Bella, decidieron hablar claro.

Rosalie: saben lo mucho que nuestros padres han sufrido en vuestra ausencia?- les reprocho a los jóvenes mientras estos estaban al pendiente de su hija que gateaba por entre sus pies-

Bella: lo sabemos…-empezó a decir siendo interrumpida por su hermana-

Rosalie: no, no lo saben-les reprocho haciendo que ambos agacharan la cabeza, pero no por el regaño sino porque la pequeña bebe gateaba sin cesar-

Alice: Rosalie-dijo en un tono de advertencia y esta solamente la ignoro volviendo su atención a Edward y Bella-

Rosalie: no, ellos tienen que saber lo mal que lo pasamos cuando lo único que dejaron los irresponsables fue una maldita nota…-

Bella: y tu crees que fue fácil para nosotros?-dijo poniéndose de pie y enfrentando a su hermana mayor- crees que fue fácil dejar a nuestras familias atrás? Sabíamos las consecuencias pero tratamos de no pensar en estas cuando ella nació. Por eso huimos, por eso decidimos dejarlos atrás, dejar nuestras vidas atrás y comenzar una nueva…por ella hicimos y haríamos todo lo que este en nuestro poder para mantenerla feliz- dijo señalando a su hija que jugaba con el pantalón de su padre y reía alegremente cuando él movía sus piernas-

Rosalie: pero eso fue su culpa…-

Bella: fue nuestra responsabilidad-le dejo en claro a su hermana- somos responsables ahora por una personita indefensa que necesita de sus padres para vivir y esos somos Edward y yo: sus padres- dijo tomando a su hija en brazos y caminando a su habitación dando un portazo-

Edward: Rosalie te exijo te retires de mi casa ya que alteras a mi esposa e hija con tus gritos- le dijo señalando la puerta haciendo que todos jadearan al escuchar la palabra esposa-

Carlisle: esposa haz dicho?-pregunto a su hijo, pues no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde su encuentro en el parque-

Charlie: se casaron?-pregunto dubitativo-

Edward: si nos casamos, si huimos por el bien de nuestra hija y si tenemos una vida linda aquí en New Hampshire- les dijo acercándose a la puerta- ahora les pido por favor que se marchen ya que mañana tenemos que trabajar- les dijo abriendo la puerta y haciéndoles un gesto con la mano para que se fueran-

Esme: pero necesitamos saber porque huyeron-le pidió acercándose a él-

Edward ya no podía callar teniendo a su familia en su pequeña salita. Tenía que decir la verdad, Edward y Bella lo habían estado discutiendo desde un tiempo atrás: el dar la cara a su familia y afrontar las consecuencias de su huida.

Edward cerro la puerta y se recargo en esta observando a su familia mientras se dejaba caer sobre la alfombra, pego sus rodillas hasta su pecho y las mantuvo ahí con la ayuda de sus brazos.

Edward: todo ocurrió el día en que Bella me dijo la buena noticia- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al recordar ese magnifico día- al llegar a casa después de haberla dejando me encontré con la conversación sobre Lauren- dijo viendo un punto en el techo- habían dicho que no querían que cometiéramos el mismo error por eso fue que planeamos todo esto-les dijo viendo a los ojos de su madre- no queríamos que se sintieran decepcionados por nuestra culpa aunque ella es la luz de nuestros ojos desde el momento en que supimos que vendría en camino- dijo pensando en su hija, en su princesa-

Esme: y no nos pudieron solamente decir?-le reprocho-

Edward: madre, padre había dicho que mejor no regresara a la casa si eso nos sucedía- dijo haciendo referencia a ambos patriarcas- sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil el irnos pero aun así lo hicimos. Tu que hubieras hecho en nuestro lugar?-le pregunto con los ojos achicados-

Renee: eso no tiene nada…-

Bella: tiene que ver y mucho- dijo apareciendo con su bebe en brazos- ustedes no entienden como nos sentimos cuando ellos nos informaron que si eso sucedía no regresáramos a nuestras casas- les dijo explicando- fue aun más duro que dejarlos detrás e ir en busca de un nuevo lugar- dijo sosteniendo a su pequeña que estaba inquieta y cerraba sus manitas estiradas frente a sus ojos llamando la atención de su padre-

Edward se puso de pie y tomo a su pequeña de brazos de su madre meciéndola mientras ella lo abrazaba y el cogía la cobija rosa para envolver a su hija y que esta durmiera su siesta.

Carlisle: veo que han podido llevarlo bien- dijo observando a su hijo y su nieta-

Edward: fue duro al principio-dijo besando la cabecita de Reneesme- pero por ella lo haríamos todo- dijo explicando mientras arrullaba a la pequeña-

Charlie: si, ahora lo vemos- dijo viendo a su hija y después a su nieta- perdónenos- dijo asombrando a todos y acercándose a su hija- perdónenos por haber dicho eso; en verdad no lo decíamos en serio, fue una estupidez; no sabíamos que nos sentiríamos así de desdichados cuando ya no los tuvimos con nosotros-

Carlisle: Charlie tiene razón chicos, en verdad lo sentimos mucho, no saben cuanto; es verdad que no lo decíamos en serio- declaro poniéndose a un costado de su amigo frente a sus hijos- regresen- les dijo mientras ellos abrían los ojos como platos y se veían entre ellos tratando de decir con la mirada al otro si eso estaría bien o no-

Bella: nosotros…-

Alice: por favor- dijo acercándose a su mejor amiga y abrazándole fuertemente- los hemos extrañado muchísimo aunque Rosalie diga lo contrario-

Bella solo podía observar a su esposo a los ojos.

Edward: pero tenemos una vida aquí- dijo apretando a su bebe contra su pecho- Reneesme pronto entrara a la guardería y Bella y yo a la universidad- dijo explicando su rechazo-

Emmett: como que a la universidad?- pregunto su hermano mayor a Edward-

Bella: si; el tener a Reneesme no nos privo de seguir nuestros estudios y conseguimos una beca en la universidad de aquí en New Hampshire –dijo explicando-

Edward: eso solo cubre el 50% del semestre pero hemos trabajado duro para conseguir el resto- dijo sintiéndose orgulloso en ese momento de su esposa y él- tenemos ahorros, pero eso es para Reneesme, para sus necesidades- dijo explicando- tenemos todo el dinero de la universidad y nos dieron nuestro bono de navidad que ira al fondo de ahorros para la escuela- dijo viendo a su familia-

Esme: familia esta decidido entonces- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- nos mudaremos a New Hampshire- declaro dando saltitos en su lugar-

Bella: esperen, que?-pregunto consternada por el drástico cambio de planes de su familia-

Renee: si hija, todos nos mudaremos aquí- declaro su madre ya pensando en empacar apenas llegasen a Forks-

Edward: mama, no podemos pedirles tal cosa…-

Esme: hijo quiero o queremos estar cerca de nuestra nieta- dijo como explicación y sabia que de esa postura nadie podría sacar a su madre-

Charlie: además no será tan pronto. Tenemos que empacar todo, comprar un lugar donde vivir aquí, poner una sucursal de la empresa y muchas otras cosas más- dijo feliz-

Alice: hermanito puedo?-pregunto con sus ojos brillosos señalando a la bebe en sus brazos que dormía profundamente mientras daba saltitos en su lugar-

Bella: siéntate- dijo a su cuñada mientras rápidamente esta lo hacia y Edward dejaba a una muy durmiente Reneesme en los brazos de su hermana pequeña-

Emmett: hermanito después yo puedo?-pregunto casi gritándolo y haciendo que la bebe se removiera en su lugar por el ruido-

Rosalie: cállate Emmett o se despertara nuestra sobrina- dijo dándole un zape en la nuca mientras tomaba asiento junto a Alice para poder observar a la bebe- es realmente hermosa- dijo sintiendo un remordimiento por haberle llamado cosa-

Jasper lentamente se acercó a su hermana pequeña y la sostuvo entre sus brazos como cuando era pequeña siendo sustituido después por los brazos de su padre, su madre, Esme, Carlisle…en fin por toda su familia al igual que Edward.

1 AÑO DESPUES

Reneesme: papi!-grito la pequeña asustando a su progenitor el cual corrió en su búsqueda encontrándola en la sala frente al televisor con la caricatura que la niña tanto amaba desde que descubrió que era gracioso tal programa-Bob Esponja!-grito emocionada mientras abrazaba fuertemente el peluche de la caricatura que observaba en la televisión-

Edward: Reneesme, no grites pequeña porque asustaste a papi- le reprendió mientras tomaba asiento junto a su hija-

En un momento de la tarde, la puerta se escucho y ambos voltearon a ver a la persona en la puerta.

Bella llego con unas 20 bolsas entre sus manos y Edward corrió en su auxilio.

Edward: que sucedió?-dijo tratando de estar lo más serio posible.

Bella: nuestras madres y hermanas están locas- dijo exasperada por la cantidad de cosas que le habían obligado a probar y que a parte de todo le compraron cada una de esas prendas- mi objetivo era comprar el vestido de Reneesme para año nuevo pero ellas decidieron que necesitaba más ropa de lo usual- le dijo exasperada tomando unas de las bolsas para llevarlas a su dormitorio-

Edward la siguió de cerca con el resto de sus compras hasta su dormitorio, dejo las bolsas en la entrada y fue a abrazar a su mujer dándole un fortuito beso en los labios-

Bella: sabia que para quitarme este humor debía de volver rápido a casa- dijo dándole otro beso a su querido Edward-

5 AÑOS DESPUES

Reneesme: felicidades!-grito la pequeña al estrado donde observo a sus padres con el titulo de profesionista entre sus manos mientras daba saltitos de felicidad en su silla siendo sostenida por las manos de Carlisle y Charlie para que la niña no cayera y se golpeara la cabeza o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

Ya habían pasado 7 años desde que Edward y Bella habían decidido abandonar sus respectivos hogares y buscar uno nuevo para darle seguridad a su hija, lo único que ellos no supieron es que la seguridad la habían dejado atrás en el pequeño pueblito que vio su amor florecer.

Reneesme: mami, papi!-dijo la niña agitando sus bracitos mientras que sus padres solo negaban con la cabeza y sonreían a su pequeña traviesa-

Bella: amor tengo algo que decirte- le dijo a su esposo cuando se acercaban a el resto de su familia para que los felicitaran por su logro-

Edward: que es amor?-pregunto deteniendo ambos cuerpos en medio del gentío-

Reneesme: mami ya le dijiste a papi que tendré un hermanito?-pregunto la niña corriendo al encuentro de sus padres haciendo que Bella se golpeara mentalmente por haberle dicho primero a su hiperactiva hija antes que a su esposo, pero es que ese día que lo descubrió, estaba tan feliz que le tubo que decir a alguien y la personita que tenia a su lado cuando el doctor le informo de su estado, fue su pequeña hija-

Bella: no Reneesme- le dijo fulminándole con la mirada mientras trataba de descifrar el rostro de Edward-

Edward estaba en shock, esa era la segunda mejor noticia después de enterarse de la llegada de su princesa.

Edward: otro bebe?-pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en los labios mientras abrazaba a su mujer por la felicidad- no sabes lo feliz que estoy mi amor, es la mejor noticias que me haz dado-dijo mientras se despegaba de ella para tomar a su pequeña entre sus brazos- vas a tener un hermanito princesa- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-

Bella: otro nuevo comienzo- le dijo a su esposo viendo como a lo lejos se acercaba su familia recordándole sobre el mudarse de New Hampshire a los Ángeles, pues les habían ofrecido trabajo en uno de los más prestigiosos hospitales del estado.

Edward: otro nuevo comienzo- dijo observándola a los ojos mientras depositaba un casto beso en los labios de su mujer haciendo que su hija se sonrojara por la muestra de cariño entre sus padres-

Ese volvía a ser su nuevo comienzo, otro lleno de alegrías y bendiciones para la familia Cullen Swan, pero sobre todo otro nuevo comienzo para Edward y Bella junto a su princesa y ahora su nuevo hijo.

Ese fue su amor fugitivo el que los mantuvo unidos desde el principio. Desde que se enteraron que el huir era la única solución para proteger su amor.

FIN.


End file.
